vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawk (Mild)
|-|Base= |-|Tyrant Dragon= |-|Sand Crawler= |-|Red Demon= |-|Sky Manta= |-|Gray Demon= Summary Hawk is a pig that Meliodas met after the separation of the Seven Deadly Sins. He works in the Boar Hat as the one that cleans up/eats the leftovers. It is later revealed that Hawk is not a normal pig, but a species of magical creature originating from Purgatory, and that the Demon King uses him to spy on Meliodas. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Likely Low 7-B | Likely 8-B | Low 7-B | 9-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Hawk, formerly “Mild” Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Pig, King of Leftovers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Power Mimicry (Can eat magical creatures to gain a limited version of their abilities), Resistant to the following: Death Manipulation (Survived Hendrickson's Dead End), as well as Biological Manipulation (Purgatory transforms both physical and spiritual aspects of beings), Perception Manipulation, Poison, Acid, Heat, and Cold (As a creature of Purgatory, his body is naturally evolved against its extreme environment), Statistics Amplification (His power increases twofold by the allure of leftovers) | Fire Manipulation (Can snort small flames), Extremely Limited Flight | Earth Manipulation (Can swim freely through the ground) | Flight (via darkness) | Flight | Death Manipulation (Can cause fresh food to rot) Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually destroyed a heavyset prison door) | Likely Small City level (Has an power level even higher than Ruin) | Likely City Block level (Comparable to Holy Knight apprentices such as Twigo) | Small City level (Has an power level even higher than Dogedo) | Wall level (Should not be weaker than normal) | At least Small City level (Should be significantly more powerful than his Red Demon form, given the gap in power between Red Demons and Gray Demons) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dodged several blows from a hungry Pre-Training Diane who was trying to kill him) | Massively Hypersonic (Should not be slower than the likes of Ruin, and should not be slower than normal) | Massively Hypersonic (Should not be slower than normal, especially when moving underground) | Massively Hypersonic (Should not be slower than normal) | Massively Hypersonic (Should not be slower than normal, especially when flying) | Massively Hypersonic (Should not be slower than his Red Demon form) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall Class | Likely Small City Class | Likely City Block Class | Small City Class | Wall Class | At least Small City Class Durability: Likely City level (Took multiple attacks from Guila and kept moving) | At least City level (Should be more durable than his base) | At least City level (Should be more durable than his base) | At least Large Island level likely higher (Received no visible damage from Derieri's 53rd Combo Star attack) | At least City level (Should be more durable than his base) | At least Large Island level likely higher (Should not be less durable than his Red Demon form) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Balor's Magic Eye, Merlin's Magic Item No. 300: "Monster Block" Intelligence: Average intelligence. Weaknesses: Hawk loses the ability given to him by Transpork after he poops. Notable Techniques * All-Clean: Hawk cleans and removes a symbol drawn on his target using his tongue. * Chorizo Strike: Hawk rapidly strikes his target with his hooves. * Forget Meal: Hawk conceals his presence and attacks from his opponent's blind spot. He was able to fool the skilled mage Vivian using this technique. * Merlin's Magic Item No. 91: Heat Fork: Merlin gave Hawk a large wooden fork able to heat things up to a pleasant temperature. * Rolling Ham Attack: Hawk charges at his opponent while doing numerous somersaults, barreling into the target with great force. * Super Pork-Loin Illusion Hawk moves toward his enemy at high speeds, creating several afterimages of himself, before slamming into his enemy. Abilities Transpork: Hawk's magic ability that allows him to mimic the abilities and characteristics of magical beings after eating their flesh. The abilities he mimics are often much less potent than when they are used by the original being. For example, in his Gray Demon form Hawk gains access to Dark Snow, but he can only use it to rot food. *'Merlin's Magic Item No. 300: "Monster Block":' With "Monster Block", Hawk is able to carry the meat of monsters and beasts in bite-size pieces for later consumption. The more Hawk uses Monster Block the more effective his metabolism becomes, potentially causing him to lose so much weight that he turns as light as paper. Key: Base | Tyrant Dragon | Sand Crawler | Red Demon | Sky Manta | Gray Demon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Animals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mammals Category:Pigs Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7